Green Revenge
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Beast Boy's sick of one of Cyborg's annual traditions that happens every year on St. Patrick's day. He wants to get even, badly. He'll go all out if he has too with the mother of all pranks... if only the resident empath also wasn't in need of his help that night. But who knows, maybe he'll manage to keep his boot out of his mouth long enough to help her out too. BBxRae. One-Shot.


**It's a little late, but Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Heheheheh." Beast Boy chuckled evilly to himself as he put the finishing touches on his little contraption. "I'm an evil genius." He said in an evil tone fit for an evil genius such as himself.

He was kneeling in front of the door to his messy room, sawing away with his claws at the floor below him. Granted his room no longer looked like a nuclear hazard, but there was still a lot of room for an evil genius such as him to improve.

There was piles of junk shoved in the corners. A messy unorganized desk and dresser to the sides. Old pizza boxes lying around, and a bunch of other trash or useless junk littering random spots on the floor, walls, and his top bunk.

On the bright side, he had a cleared path on walk on from his door to his bed. And the bottom bunk of his bed looked freshly made with clean sheets. Though that was because of his... best friend? Maybe girlfriend of sorts? He wasn't entirely sure what label to assign his relationship with the Tower's resident empath. His sarcastic, but sometimes really good friend whom out of the blue started to sometimes ambush him with hugs and kisses on the cheek, who'd then pretend nothing happened afterward. You know. Just the regular things you would expect from a person who was more mysterious than the man's guide to trying to understand girls, Volume 800.

He'd know. He had looked up that book to try and understand why his friend was acting the way she was... not that he didn't mind the hugs, or the occasional peck on the cheek. They always seemed to be at random though. And as it had turned out, the author of that book had been just as clueless about understanding girls as he was. Including empath half demon ones with the possible power to destroy the universe in their veins if left unchecked.

_'Figures. No one thought to write a graphic novel about how to understand half demon empaths.'_ Beast Boy thought.

He probably hadn't discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction yet. I'm certain someone wrote something about that very subject.

Anywho, she had started to use his bottom bunk occasionally when she had really bad nightmares at night. He'd asked her about it once. She said it was because he had positive dreams that rubbed off on her in her sleep the closer she was to him. It had made absolutely no sense, but it helped her out somehow so he didn't complain. It left her in a better mood, so he honestly didn't mind her being in his room a night here or there if it meant she was less snappy and sarcastic for most of the day.

Though to be honest, the knowledge of someone else being in his room on the rare occasion had made him more conscious of his mess, and had led him to take steps where it'd be more bearable for her.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear it as he realized he had paused in his task while thinking on the state of his room. _'I can sort out those thoughts later. I need to focus and make sure this is all ready now.'_ He thought.

He did have to add a Febreze air freshener or something so she wouldn't be bothered with the smell...

He shook his head again. '_Nope! Focus on right now Beast Boy!' He berated himself. 'Tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day, and you need to make sure that Chrome Dome never comes into this room to pinch you awake again for not wearing green again!'_ He thought to himself angrily before he resumed working on his intricate hidden trap.

Every year without fail the dreaded Cyborg had been doing the same thing to him again and again without fail. Beast Boy would sleep in in the morning like usual, Cyborg would walk in using his access code to override the lock, then he would pinch Beast Boy really hard while yelling "You ain't wearing green grassstain!" before running out giggling like a little schoolgirl. After last year when Cyborg had both pinched him and dyed all his uniforms green for him while was asleep, Beast Boy had had it.

Beast Boy chuckled evilly to himself again. "This is going to be the best revenge ever." He said evilly.

Beast Boy eyed his trap to make sure it was the right size. He had somehow managed to make a large square hole in the floor at the base of his doorway through one foot of solid steel without Cyborg noticing. A hole that he quickly covered with a rug. The rug had a string attached that would pull something onto his communicator, activating the Titan's alarms. Thus waking him up immediately so he could fly along outside and observe the rest of the trap take place.

Yes. The hole was only the start of his revenge.

He flew out the window and flew along close to the windows of the Tower. Beneath the hole was a slide made of steel that Beast Boy had slathered with butter and oil to make it extra slick. The slide itself went through an intricate maze of large vents, walls, and rooms that he was able to see from the outside. There was things from tar guns, green feather bags, green paint, stereos with leprechaun music CD's in them that would activate as the victim went through each room, cameras set up in key vantage spots to capture wonderful blackmail pictures for the occasion. And to top it all off, the slide ended at a vent that dropped straight down to the garage. Where all the green paint and other things following the victim would crash through the vent covering and land splat on Cyborg's T-Car.

How he had done all this and gotten all the items he needed sneaked in with such secrecy that not even Robin had spotted his work on the cameras was top of the line amazing.

Besides, no one would dare to go into his room for long. No one... except Raven. But she had already come in the night before. Beast Boy was sure he'd be perfectly safe tonight. She only came in every other week for the most part.

Beast Boy flew back through his open window and landed as himself on the ground. He yawned as he looked at his alarm clock. It said 2:00 on it. "Wow, I'm beat." He muttered tiredly before he stretched himself.

He climbed onto his top bunk and closed his eyes with a sigh. A sense of accomplishment settled on his mind, along with anticipation. "I so can't wait for morning to come." He muttered tiredly.

He could almost picture it. Cyborg walking in, expecting his annual tradition of pinch the green changeling to hold. Only to fall into the biggest humiliation of his life...

**Knock Knock Knock**

Beast Boy almost sprang up out of surprise. He caught his momentum just before it carried his head into the ceiling. _'Did I just imagine-'_ He started to think.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Beast Boy. Are you still up?" A tired, yet familiar deadpan voice asked on the other side of the door.

_'... Fetch! Seriously!? Tonight' _He thought in exasperation. "Yeah. Just a sec Rae." He said as he quickly got out of bed.

"It's Raven. Not Rae." Her voice drawled on the other side of the door.

_'Dang. She must have had another bad nightmare or something.'_ Beast Boy thought.

The door slid open slightly, and Beast Boy poked his head out at the resident empath. Her hood was down, revealing a calm stoic face that contrasted greatly with her bloodshot eyes. She was hugging her pillow to her chest like it was a big fluffy teddy bear. Any residue frustration he felt at not being able to sleep then melted away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Raven wiped a hand along her cheek. He was barely able to see the faint wet outline that ran down from her bloodshot eyes. "Nightmares..." She said quietly.

"Bad ones?" Beast Boy asked.

She nodded. "Worse than what I've had in a long time." She said quietly. He realized there was an undertone of fear she was trying to hide from her voice.

Beast Boy's heart softened, and he opened his door fully. Before Raven could step gratefully into his room though, he stepped out over the rug into the hall before sliding the door closed behind him. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen first. I have a feeling some tea may be in order." He said.

Raven looked slightly surprised at first. Slightly, as in only her eyes betrayed the tiniest bit that she hadn't been expecting this action from him. "Okay. That sounds, nice." She said quietly, before following him down the hallway.

* * *

The two sat next to each other at the table next to the window. Raven's pillow was off to the side, and she now held a cup of herbal lavender tea in her hands. Beast Boy held his own warm mug of soymilk, and was almost watching her expectantly as she took an experimental sip of the tea to test its hotness. He hadn't made it. Raven would never trust him with something like her own tea. But he wanted to make sure she hadn't made it too hot for her to drink.

It must have been just right. Raven's tightened shoulders relaxed the littlest bit after the sip. "You doing better now Rae?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted. "It's Raven though, not Rae." She added.

Beast Boy leaned back. "Whatever you say, Rae Rae." He said teasingly.

Raven scowled a little, but he knew she was humored by it. "You're insufferable." She said.

"I know. I practice at it every day." He said in an insufferable way.

Raven didn't chuckle, but she did smile a little. It wasn't perfect, but she was already feeling better...

"So, your nightmares?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven took another calm sip of her tea. "They're... not so prominent in my mind now." She said.

Beast Boy leaned towards her and rested his chin on his hand. "Would you be able to sleep in your own room tonight then?" He asked.

Raven took in a sharp breath. The only sign that his question might not have been the right one. "I'd... rather sleep in your room tonight again if you didn't mind. Just to be safe." She tried to find the right way of phrasing it calmly.

Beast Boy looked thoughtful. He wasn't afraid of anything bad happening persay. They weren't even sleeping in the same bed. However..._ 'If Rae came into my room, Chrome Dome might stop at the doorway. It might make him rush in though out of shock... nah. I don't know if I could risk that. Not after all the work I put into it.'_

"Um, would you rather talk about your nightmare Rae? I heard that can also help more than sleeping in a random friend's room somewhere-" He started to say.

Raven at him sharply. A dash of fear went across her face at his words. He stopped in his line of thought. _'Why the fetch did I just say that?!'_ He thought. "Wait. Actually, if you'd rather not talk about it and forget it that's fine with me dude. I understand there's some nightmares out there that are best left forgotten." He said quickly.

...

One of Raven's hands moved to grip his. "No, it might do me some good." She said through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy squirmed a little uncomfortably. "Rae, talking about it might make it harder to forget-" He tried to convince Raven not to take the foolish choice he had given.

"I can't forget." She said. "It's... tied to one of my biggest fears."

Memories flashed through Beast Boy's mind of the last time that Raven's fears had acted out. That had been an unforgettable experience in and of itself. He finally gripped her hand back, seeming to realize maybe the best path was forward. "Tell me then, and let me help." He said quietly.

Raven took in a deep calming breath. She might have also whispered her mantra quietly for a moment. "I was alone." She finally said.

...

...

Beast Boy waited for more to be said. It seemed like such a short explanation. Yet she said it like there was a lot backing those three words. "You were alone?" He asked quizzically.

She nodded. "I-" She paused briefly. "I was in Titan's Tower. No one else was inside, and nothing worked. Not even my Communicator." She said.

"Go on." He encouraged her with another hand squeeze.

"When I looked outside... I saw... I saw..." She couldn't continue. He saw she was on the verge of tears again.

Realization dawned on Beast Boy's face. "Oh Rae." Beast Boy said gently. He could already picture it. He and the others had seen it once before after all. Maybe it had faded from their dreams (well, nightmares since that's the only place that memory would revisit) but it hadn't faded from Raven's.

She wiped at her face again and took another sip of her tea. "Lava surrounded our island. The sky was blood red. The whole city looked like it had been destroyed. I thought it was because my father, but when I saw myself in a broken window... I saw me, in my demon form." A tear came down her face again. "And somehow, I knew it was all my fault. I had brought about doomsday. I had killed everyone. And the worst part, was that I felt so alone in all of that destruction..." More tears started to slide down her face.

Beast Boy set his mug down and hugged the silently crying empath without her permission. This used to get either a threat, or a quick trip to the bay, but Raven hugged him back and let her silent tears fall into his shoulder. She had really loosened up the last couple years. "Shhhh. It's okay Rae. We all know you're good. We all know you'd never do something like that." He whispered to her after a moment.

"You have no idea what I would do Garfield." She said.

Beast Boy almost tightened at hearing his name from her. "You're probably right." He admitted. "But I know you're a good person at heart Raven. I know if it came down to it, you'd rather give up your life than do something that horrible to those around you." He said.

"I did it once before. What could stop it from happening again?" She asked.

It didn't seem like comforting words weren't working for his good friend. He briefly pondered what other options he could try to get through to her. Then, naturally, he chose the option that was the most likely to be bad for his health.

He pulled back, and then pulled Raven in for a kiss. Raven's eyes went wide in surprise at the unexpected action. Something in the kitchen disappeared in a black portal as her mind tried to catch up to what had just happened and while her body reacted instinctively to the touch of his lips.

Beast Boy pulled back with a goofy smile on his face. "How about because we'd never be able to do that again if you did something like that?" He asked.

Raven still looked like she was internally processing what had just happened. When the meaning of his words finally clicked, instead of getting mad, she let out a groan. "You're a dork." She muttered.

"A dork whose right." He said cheekily. Then he looked serious. "I'm serious though dude. You'll always have me and the others to back you up. We'll always be there as family to you." He said.

...

Raven was giving him an odd look. Beast Boy thought on it, and then his face blushed a bright brown. "I mean, um, the others could be like family. If I were like family, then that'd mean I'd just like, kissed my sister, and um, I definitely don't think of you in that way, as that kiss there showed, and um, uh..." He was digging his hole deeper and deeper.

"You know what. Destroying the world and killing everyone sounds a lot more appealing now." Raven said, though he heard a hint of teasing in her tone.

"You're not making this easier Rae." He said with a pout.

"Oh no. I'm just enjoying watching you put your foot in your mouth Garfield." Raven said, a smirk now visible on her face.

Beast Boy slowly blinked his eyes. "So... I guess that means, um-" He started to ask.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. Beast Boy was cut off, and gladly remained cut off. Somewhere his brain was shutting parts of itself off so the mouth wouldn't make a fool of itself after it was detached from Raven's fresh lavender tasting lips. He hadn't really had much experience with kissing before. (Heck, not even the author has any experience with it) All he seemed to be learning in that moment was that he could definitely get used to this.

Finally, Raven pulled back again. "Thanks, Garfield. I'm feeling, much better now." She said in a deadpan. A tone of sincerity underlaced her voice.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy had a dreamy like look on his face. "You can call me Garfield." He said in a dazed voice.

Raven rolled her eyes. She smiled just the slightest though. "Come on then, _Garfield_. We should be getting back to bed." She said.

"Yeah... back to bed... yeah..." Beast Boy said dreamily. Raven got the feeling she could ask for anything in that moment, and Beast Boy would have said yeah. He got like this sometimes.

Raven rolled her eyes again and pulled him up by the arm. "Let's go." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah... whatever you say Rae." He again muttered dreamily.

_'Note to self. Kisses late at night make Bea- Garfield's brain turn into smush.'_ Raven thought to herself as she helped him along.

...

_'I'll have to remember that in the future. It could turn out to be really useful if he gets particularly annoying.'_ She added to her thought.

The two disappeared from the Common Room into the darkness of night.

* * *

_That morning_

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Yo B! You up yet?!"

Cyborg stood at the doorway of his green best friend. He stood there looking just the littlest bit impatient.

"Hey B!" **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! KNOCK!**

There wasn't even so much as a groan from the other side of the door. Usually Cyborg at least got a "Go away Cyborg." Or "Just five more minutes." from the changeling. Yet he was hearing nothing on the other side of the door.

Cyborg groaned to himself. It was almost 9:00 already. _'Man, I wanted to switch things up on the green bean this year! I was going to pretend it wasn't St. Patricks Day and sneak the pinch in on grassstain. But if he isn't up in the next five minutes so we can follow the perfectly aligned schedule I made to accomplish my goal at the end of today...'_

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"YO B! Rob's got us all training in 20 minutes!" Usually this kind of threat was enough to get any of the team members into alertness. "I swear if you make us late for Rob's training, then by everything holy I'm gonna-" Cyborg was yelling.

"Ugh."

Cyborg finally heard a groan from the other side of the door. It didn't sound like Beast Boy though for some reason. Yet it still sounded familiar...

"B!?" Cyborg asked questioningly.

He only got another tired groan in response. "That does it! You asked for it green bean!" Cyborg yelled through the door. He put the master code in on the lock.

After putting in the code, the door opened. He raised his foot to step in, and then he stopped in shock.

The empath who had also been sitting up on the bottom bunk rubbing at her face also looked shocked.

"Rae, is that, you?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, uh..." Raven looked really nervous.

"But, I thought this was, was-" He tried to say. It was the same messy room. Same messy floor. Same nasty smell...

"Ugh. Dude. What's with all the noise." A groan came from under the covers of the top bunk. Beast Boy poked his head out. "It's like, early in the morning. What do you want-" He was saying as be blinked his eyes open.

Sudden alertness jumped into Beast Boy. Cyborg was standing in his doorway, a look of disbelief on his face. His foot was literally hovering over the rug his trap hole was under. Beast Boy became slightly confused that Cyborg looked frozen in shock. Had he sensed there was a trap afoot. Literally.

That didn't seem right though. It had to be something else. He had done too good of a job working under the radar to-

"There's an explanation for this." Raven's voice sounded down below.

Oh, that was probably why. A panicked look came onto Beast Boy's face.

"Dude. It's so not what it looks like." Beast Boy said hurriedly, in a much more awake voice.

Cyborg's face took turns gawking between him and Raven. "I, I can't believe it-" He was saying as he finally set his foot down on the rug in front of him.

Cyborg fell through the hole down below.

Raven blinked her eyes, and rubbed at them again to make sure she was awake. "Did I just imagine any of that?" She asked.

"GRASSSTAINNNNNNNN!" Cyborg's voice echoed under the floor.

"No. I'm afraid not." Beast Boy said.

"Wait! Not the face! Not the- PBBTHH! I SAID NOT THE FREAKING FACE!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven looked to Beast Boy. "And that?" She asked.

"That might have been the automatic tar guns I had set up for my prank." He admitted.

Raven looked back down to the hole in the floor. "Is that why you had me not step on your rug last night coming in?" She asked deadpan.

He jumped down to the ground beside her. He chuckled a little nervously to himself. "Yeah. That trap wasn't meant for you obviously. I mean, I was expecting Chrome Dome to give his usual St. Patrick's Day greeting this morning. So I... hehheh." He chuckled nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said as she grabbed him by the hand.

He looked a little surprised. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I know a good book cafe in town we can hide out in for the day. They have good food. And there's an arcade and library close by in case either of us get bored." She said.

"Wait, but isn't going on a date on our first day a little too soon for you-" He started to say.

"Do you expect Cyborg to be happy next time he sees you today after your little prank?" Raven sarcastically asked.

"... Fair point." Beast Boy said. "Lead the way Rae."

Raven opened a portal for them. "Out of curiosity, where does your prank end. I didn't even know you had one set up." She asked as she was stepping into it.

"Funny you should say that Rae. Because I wanted to make this one memorable." Beast Boy said as he followed her hand in hand.

...

...

**Splut!**

Another stream of green glitter paint fell on top of Cyborg's steaming chest. He was lying in a spread eagle shaped dent on the titanium roof of his baby. A roof which was now covered in green glittery paint, tar, party streamers/confetti, and a few other things that had rained/fired on Cyborg on the way down.

It wasn't enough that his baby had been more than a little dinged by his falling body. It wasn't enough that he'd have to spend hours of back aching labor getting the paint to come off. It wasn't enough that he'd have to wax and wax until he was sure all the tar and confetti was off.

No, but on the ceiling behind the vent was a message painted in green. That he could see clearly lying on his back.

**Happy St. Patrick's Day Rust Bucket! Be glad I don't have to pinch you for wearing glowing green armor parts!**

One quick examination of himself had shown his glowing parts weren't just covered in green paint. They were literally glowing green. Somehow, Beast Boy had installed a device somewhere along the slide that had hacked Cyborg's software on the way down and set his systems to a green color. How he had found the technology, and somehow gotten it to work just right... that bespoke foul play from a mysterious outside helper.

Whatever or whoever it was, the glowing green armor was the last straw. No one hacked into his systems. Nobody.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT WHEN I FIND YOU B!" His voice echoed clear out over the bay.

* * *

**I swear, I have too much fun sometimes. Hope you all enjoyed it. And remember, favorites and comments go a long way for us authors :).**

**Till Next Time**

**Allen**


End file.
